Merchants adopt POS machines generally for bringing guests with convenience in swiping card for consumption. When the POS machine is used to swipe card for consumption, it is often only able to display the payment information, but not necessary to display the consumption details. When the merchants or guests need to check the consumption detail, the merchants need to adopt a specialized server and display by a display screen of the server. Moreover, when the guests use the POS machine for payment, the merchants are required to confirm the payment in the server, which is not convenient. When the swiping card for payment and the confirmation of the server are required to be synchronous, an individual connection wire is generally necessitated to connect the POS machine with the server at present, so that the server can confirm and display synchronously when swiping a card for payment. This requires the merchants to use the POS machine and a supporting server, thus resulting in a large occupied space, and the position of the POS machine is limited, the use is inconvenient, and the cost is relatively high.